Ondansetron, shown below, is a well known serotonin 5-HT3 receptor antagonist.
Since ondansetron is a known and useful pharmaceutical, it is desirable to discover novel derivatives thereof. Ondansetron is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,578; the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.